Prelude to a Wedding
by siriuslysirius
Summary: So...I'm never going to finish this or the other stories I have out. Whoever wants to complete them...have at!
1. Moment

To those of you who have already read some of my stories, you can see that I don't like sticking to one type of Fanfiction. I like to branch out a bit. This is going to be one of those stories. I'm not sure where it'll take me, but I already have portions planned out. Hey what d'ya' know. I may have some writer blood in me. To bad it's not J.K.'s. Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.'s characters, my plot.  
  
*~*  
  
This was it, the moment they had been anticipating all their lives.  
  
The bride's maids, groom's men, the priest, the church, the vows, the dresses, the tuxes, the invitations, the cake, the flower arrangements, the caterers, the food, and the reception hall had all been taken care of. The headaches, and the stress were finally gone. It was time to enjoy the most important moment of their lives. It was time to relax. It was time to live and let live.  
  
The Maid of Honor had just made it down the aisle to her rightful place beside the alter. And the pianist had started the wedding march. Hermione hooked arms with the man she liked to call Dad. A man from her past; to lead her to the man of her future.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked so handsome in his black tux. There were tears in his eyes, and in hers. Tears of complete happiness.  
  
It had taken them so long to get here. They had had to make their way slowly through thick and thin, times of peril, times of triumph, times of anger, times of happiness, and times of sorrow.  
  
Especially the times of sorrow. There had been so many with the war. Losing loved ones left and right had taken a toll on all of them. But in a way, it had helped them to discover themselves and their own true feelings for one another. Those times had led her to her true love. And love was leading her to her marriage.  
  
*~*  
  
What do u think so far? I know the chappie's short, but they'll get longer and better.  
  
Review.(please) 


	2. Officially

I know that that was a very short chapter, and I'm sorry, but u should know by now (if you read any of my other stories) that I like to make the first chappie a teaser to see what you think so far. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*~*  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
It was Harry Ron and Hermione's 7th year back at Hogwarts. The previous year had been a rough one with Sirius gone, Harry morning, and Voldemort attacking unbelieving wizards and unknowing muggles right and left. There had been so many deaths. So many. And it seemed to Hermione, Ron, and everyone else who cared, that Harry felt personally responsible. None of them could reach him. Well, with the exception of Ginny. The fact that she too had faced Voldemort, and was the only one Harry knew who had done so, seemed to make her the ideal candidate to share his feelings with.  
  
This did eventually take a toll on his friendship with Ron and Hermione. But it allowed the two of them to become closer than ever, and to worry about their depressed friend more and more.  
  
"I mean- I know he has Ginny to confide in, but we ARE his best friends. Shouldn't he feel the need to tell us some of what he's feeling. Maybe we could help. I just feel like we're slowly losing him." Said Ron sadly one evening to Hermione. They had both been working hard in the common room on their crapload of homework.  
  
"I know Ron, I feel the same way." Replied Hermione. "But he has to work himself through this. We just have to stick by him and let him know that we're here for him. And at least he's talking to Ginny. I think I'd be more worried if he was withdrawn from EVERYBODY. Not just ALMOST everybody."  
  
So far the school year had gone by without a lot of trouble. Harry hadn't needed to save the world so far, and they were all quite happy about it. After all, there were only 4 months left until school was out, meaning as soon as their NEWTS were over, they would be leaving not long after, forever. This thought suddenly seemed to occur to Hermione.  
  
"Ron," she began, "Do you think you'll miss it? I mean of coarse you will, but I- oh I don't know. Will you miss it?"  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, didn't quite understand you. Miss what?"  
  
"This school, Hogwarts, your friends, the time we spent here has been so long. I- I just don't think I can handle leaving."  
  
"Yeah 'Mione, I know I'll miss it. And don't worry about leaving. Even if everyone one else forgets you, I never will." Ron and Hermione both blushed at these words. Neither had worked up enough courage in the seven years they had been friends to tell the other that they liked, maybe even loved the other. Each knew however, that their time was running short. "Oh, would you look at the time. Dinner starts in just a few minutes and I skipped lunch." Said Ron, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Uh-you're- you're right. It is." Hermione replied sadly. She had been hoping he might have told her or at least hinted that he liked her, but it seemed that he just didn't like her like that. He just wanted to continue being her friend after Hogwarts. That was all. "Ron.?." she said suddenly. "Do you-er- I mean- have you ever- oh never mind. Lets just get to dinner."  
  
*~*  
  
To their surprise, when they arrived at dinner, Harry was already there. Sitting close, to close, in Ron's opinion, to Ginny. He was actually attending a meal that wasn't in his room. Hermione seemed overjoyed by the fact. And Ron, grudgingly had to admit that he was happy too, but not about Harry getting so chummy with his only little sister.  
  
"Wouldn't they make a cute couple?" whispered Hermione to Ron as she sat down across from them.  
  
"Er- yeah, sure." Ron wasn't so sure he wanted his best mate dating his sister. No offence to Harry or anything, but he didn't want Harry's mood swings and behavior to rub off on Ginny, that and it would just be weird.  
  
"Nice to see you've finally decided to grace us with your presence Harry. What made you finally decide we were worthy of you're company at dinner?" asked Hermione jokingly.  
  
"Oh, well you know, the King does have to visit the lay people once in a while." Replied Harry grinning. It was nice for his friends to finally see him happy.  
  
Dinner came and went as they talked about the latest Quidditch match and the new gossip around the school. Each person was very careful not to mention Sirius, Voldemort, or the attacks in front of Harry, for fear he would get depressed all over again.  
  
*~*  
  
They were all on their way back to the common room taking idly about their earlier years, and all the good times, when Ginny abruptly said, "Ok, guys listen. And Harry I'm sorry but I can't just hide it from them. I have to tell someone. It's just so great that I can't not tell them." Harry nodded, suddenly smirking. "I had to tell you that, after all the time Harry and I have been spending together, and with how well we've gotten to know each other in that time.." She started.  
  
"Go on." Said Hermione. It looked to her as though they might have realized their feelings for one another.  
  
"Well, we've decided to become a couple. Officially. And I really hope you're happy for us. Ron," she said in a stronger, sterner tone. "don't get mad, cuz Harry would never hurt me, and you know it. So-uh-what-what do you think." She then asked as she timidly looked from Ron to Hermione.  
  
"I-We, I mean, think it's wonderful." Said Hermione quickly glancing at Ron.  
  
"We do? Ouch! I mean- We do." Said Ron after having Hermione tread on his feet.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny grinned, and Ron couldn't help but wonder if he and Hermione would ever become a couple. It just didn't seem possible. She was the smartest, most beautiful girl at school. How could a dumb, ugly redhead ever have her?  
  
Little did he know Hermione was having the same thoughts of how she a bushy- haired know-it-all could ever have the most handsome and funny guy in school?  
  
*~*  
  
So, u likey? HU HU HU???  
  
Please Review.  
  
(C how nice I am about it. Most authors just tell u REVIEW. That's not very nice. At least I say please.) 


	3. Whisper

Hey, next chappie. Hope you like it.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione both lived in envy of their friends (or sister and friend). Wishing over and over again that they could have what Harry and Ginny had. Over the three weeks since their announcement, they had become closer than anyone could have every imagined. Sharing each other's thoughts, words, and love.  
  
*~*  
  
It was late. Ron and Hermione were alone. Harry and Ginny had gone who knows where, and Ron personally didn't want to know what they were up to.  
  
"Here." Said Hermione, handing him what looked like a study sheet.  
  
"What's this for? Oh, wait don't tell me. For the N.E.W.T.S. that are about a month away? Am I right or am I right?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, they are. I had one made up for each of us. But seeing as Harry's not here, I can't exactly give it to him." Said Hermione, sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Yes, poor 'ickle Harry." Said Ron sarcastically. "And why didn't we get these sooner 'Mione. Personally I'm shocked. I expected these months ago."  
  
"Oh shut up." Hermione said, while playfully slapping his arm. This caused Ron to feign hurt, and Hermione to laugh. "You are such a baby."  
  
"I am not." Said Ron indignantly.  
  
"Yes you are." Replied Hermione smiling.  
  
"Am n." but Ron was cut off by a loud tapping at the window. A light brown owl, with golden eyes, and a jet-black beak to match its jet-black legs, seemed to have a letter for someone in Gryffindor Tower. Though neither Ron nor Hermione knew who owned such an owl.  
  
"Think we should let it in?" asked Hermione timidly. With Voldemort around, they never knew when something seemingly harmless could turn deadly.  
  
"Yeah. Just-just get your wand out first." Said Ron, slowly approaching the window with his wand outstretched. The second the window was open the owl flew straight at Hermione who screamed and ducked. Looking up, she noticed that the owl had landed on the table in front of her, and was waiting for her to take off the letter. "Oh thank God." She sighed. For a second she had thought the bird might hurt Ron. Or her for that matter. She started thinking about how odd it had been for her to worry about Ron first, seeing as she had been the one seemingly in danger, but the owl hooted impatiently startling her out of her thoughts. "Er-right" with that, she grabbed the letter. Immediately following, the owl took off.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I first want to tell you that I'm all right. And that I will always love you.  
  
Tonight, tonight our house was attacked by death eaters. (Hermione gasped.)  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked rushing to her side, only to have her shake her head and pass the letter over to him.  
  
"Can-can y-you read, read it t-to me?" asked Hermione with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Of course I can. But why?" he responded. Again she shook her head. "Ok. Well, here it goes I guess."  
  
"Dear Hermione," (he paused looking sideways at her.)  
  
"I first want to tell you that I'm all right. And that I will always love you." (He was beginning to wonder why he had to read it to her)  
  
"Tonight, tonight our house was attacked---by---death eaters?" he thought. Again looking sideways at Hermione who was beginning to have tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"And as you already know, all wonderful things must, must eventually come to an end." Ron was confused by this statement, but it seemed to mean something to Hermione who looked even more frightened. Tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks and Ron wished he had the guts to comfort her. To hold her.  
  
"This part's hard to read Hermione, but I'll try my best." She nodded.  
  
"There is no, yeah no, easy way for me to say this, but I meal, oh, no wait, it says feel. Sorry. But I feel that I must tell you this blunt, blunt, Bluntly. Hermione honey." Ron read without blushing. The situation at hand was so serious he didn't even think about it. "Your, your father was---was--- Killed?" Hermione thus collapsed into heart wrenching sobs.  
  
Neither she nor Ron could believe it. "Hermione I'm so so sorry." Ron dropped the note, not caring what the rest said; his 'Mione was in pain. And as embarrassed as he was to do it, he knew he had to comfort her. "Hermione." He said while sitting next to her and wrapping her in his arms. "Shhhhh. It's ok. Let it all out. I'm here. I'll take care of you. Shhhhh. Don't worry, I'm here for you. Shhhhhh." Ron continued to whisper to her for the rest of the night.  
  
*~*  
  
Let me know what you think in a review. 


	4. The Letter's End

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she found herself in the strong arms of the love of her life, in the middle of the common room. For a second she was happy about this, but the sudden reality of why she was laying there pierced her mind. Her father, her Dad, Daddy, one of the most important men in her life, had died.  
  
It all just seemed so unreal. She needed to think. To look over the letter again. Maybe there had been a mistake. Maybe Ron had read it wrong. He was always doing things wrong she thought.  
  
Hoping against all odds, she meticulously got off Ron, and grabbed the letter. Thinking it would be best for her to read it outside, since she didn't want to wake Ron.  
  
*~*  
  
Upon reaching the school grounds, Hermione looked for a good place to sit and read. It was now late March, so the ground was somewhat soft from the snow that had just melted away completely a week ago. Wishing not to get any dirt on her clothes, Hermione chose to sit on the bench placed by the lake that was surrounded with her favorite flower; white roses. ( (They magically stay there all year, fyi)  
  
She took a deep breath, and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I first want to tell you that I'm all right. And that I will always love you.  
  
Tonight, tonight our house was attacked by death eaters.  
  
And, as you already know, all wonderful things must, must eventually come to an end.  
  
There is no easy way for me to say this, but I feel that I must tell you this bluntly.  
  
Hermione honey, (This was it, the moment of truth, thought Hermione.)  
  
Your, your father was killed.  
  
Hermione read it over and over and over until it finally sunk in that her dad really was dead. Hermione looked back down at the letter, and then realized that Ron hadn't finished what had been written. So, she continued to read, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
The funeral will be held on the 1st of May. You know how you're father always loved May Day. Yes, I do, thought Hermione glumly, remembering all the times she had heard a knock on her bedroom door just to open it and find a bushel of white roses. Hermione started to cry harder.  
  
If, if you can't come I understand. But it would mean so very much to me, and to your father.  
  
I will tell you then, about where I'm staying, and the other news that I had just received before the attack.  
  
It just doesn't seem appropriate to tell you now.  
  
And I want you to invite your friends to come along to. I think they would help you get through this better.  
  
Love you with all my heart.  
  
XO,  
  
Mum.  
  
By the time Hermione had finished the letter tears were cascading down her face. She didn't want to go to the funeral. It would make it final that her dad wasn't coming back. She didn't want to make it final. Her mother would understand, she had said so. Her mother didn't know how bad she felt. No one did.  
  
Her mother. Something about that fraise had stirred something in her memory of the letter. She read it again. Tears still falling.  
  
Her mother had told her to bring her friends. To comfort HER. It then struck Hermione how much her mother really cared about her. In HER MOTHER'S time of need, she wasn't thinking about how hard it was for Herself, but about how hard it was for Her Daughter.  
  
Thinking about this, Hermione came to the conclusion that she had been self- centered to think that she was the only one feeling pain. Her mother was too, and she needed to be there for her. "But how can I?" she wondered out loud. Hermione knew she could barely handle the situation herself. How would she be able to help her mother if she couldn't even help herself?  
  
*~*  
  
Somewhat depressing I know.  
  
Please review. 


	5. Where?

Sorry it took me so long to update. Truth be told, I wasn't that busy, but I kinda, shall we say, forgot about it. Oh and I'm pretty sure I messed up on some spellings of the characters names. Just don't hold it against me.  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*  
  
When Ron awoke the next morning to find Hermione and the letter gone, he thought she had done the unthinkable. Thus began a frantic search of the school.  
  
He first checked the library. She'll be there, she's all right, he told himself over and over again.  
  
Not finding her there, he then checked the Astronomy tower. Realizing the opportunity she would have, and the likely possibility, Ron sprinted all the way up there from the 3rd floor.  
  
When he arrived, he tugged and pulled on the trap door, but it seemed to be locked. "Alohamora" he panted. The door flung open, and down came the silvery staircase. Climbing up, Ron heard what he thought were light snores. This just didn't make sense to him. Why would 'Mione choose to go into the tower, if only to sleep?  
  
The answer awaited him at the top.  
  
*~*  
  
"No, no, no, no, No, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!" Ron yelled as he saw what lay before him in the Astronomy tower. This seemed to startle its occupants awake. To Ron's great displeasure, what he had seen would be etched into his memory forever.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!" he yelled. (Weren't expecting that were ya?)  
  
Ginny who had been wearing only a bra and underwear, scrambled around the room for her clothes, as the other person, wearing only his boxers, seemed to be to scared to move.  
  
"Ginny..I can't believe-you just wait'll Mum, oooooo, she's gonna.. AND YOU!!! YOU LITTLE---I could. You better---just watch you back---GRRRR!! How could you DO that. she's my sister----MY SISTER---- BLOODY HELL! I have to find 'Mione, but AS SOON as I do. YOU. ARE. SO DEAD!" finished with his rant, Ron hurtled himself out of the room.  
  
Trying not to think about any of what he had just seen, Ron brought his focus once again, to finding Hermione. He thought to himself franticly, trying to think of a place he hadn't searched. "That's it!" he said out loud and sprinted away.  
  
Ron having made his way back down to the entrance hall, he hurried through the front doors toward the lake. He hoped he she'd be there.  
  
*~*  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" he shouted. He had now lapped the lake, ran around the Quidditch Pitch, jogged by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and asked Hagrid if he'd seen her. But she was nowhere to be found.  
  
Ron began to wonder if she had tied herself to something and drowned herself in the lake. He would need to get Dumbledor. And Madam Pomfrey, Ron thought as he made his way up several flights of stairs. As he did so, he became lost in horrible thoughts of what could happened to Hermione, which caused his pace to quicken.  
  
Suddenly Ron was knocked backward off the stairs he had just started to ascend. "Uff!" he said before falling to the floor. The other person had squeaked.  
  
Ron looked up. "Her-Her-Hermione?" she had stared at him. For a short time Ron stared, thinking he was surely imagining things. "Where The HELL Have YOU Been!!!" Ron had gotten over the initial shock of finding her, and exploded, the last thing he had intended to do.  
  
"Language Ron." Said Hermione, looking as though she only half cared. There were tears in her eyes. "I was at The Room of Requirement, if you must know. But it's not like it's any of your business." She sniffed. Ron took the pause to say.  
  
"But it IS my business. I care-abo-about you." Stumbled Ron, who was blushing profusely. "You don't just take off. You didn't tell me where you were, or where you were going. Bloody hell Hermione, you didn't even leave a note." Ron had started ranting, with an increasingly loud voice punctuating his words, but Hermione had had enough, and cut him off.  
  
"Listen. Ron." Said Hermione, as though she was trying with much difficulty to suppress her anger. "I don't want shit from you right now. I'm not in the mood. Ok? And YOU of ALL people should know why. You know that my dad, my dad" Hermione couldn't complete the sentence, and once again broke down into sobs.  
  
"Oh no." Groaned Ron. He had screwed up again. Hermione needed some comfort. Not a verbal spar. "Listen. I'm sorry. Ok. I'm really, truly sorry." Ron grabbed her, and gave her what he hoped was a comforting hug. "I didn't mean--- You just scared me ok? I wanted to be there for you, but you were gone. I thought---I thought you had---I thought" He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. If Hermione really had tried to kill herself, if she really had died, like he imagined, Ron didn't know what he would have done.  
  
"Listen," he said while rubbing her shoulders, trying to forget the terrifying thoughts. "I don't know what kind of pain you're going through, and I know I can't make it go away. But-But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on-Well, let's just say I've got two." Hermione smiled weakly at this. Ron always knew how to make her feel better.  
  
"Thanks." She croaked between sobs. "And I would-like for you to come. Come with me to. Tothefuneral." She said in a rush, as though she thought saying the words faster would make it less painful.  
  
"Of course I'll come 'Mione. But, uuuh, what about Harry and Ginny? Are they going to come?" Ron asked feebly, hoping that this didn't start up her slowly dieing sobs again. He hated it when she cried.  
  
"No. No, I don't want them to. Just us, K?" This was a side of Hermione that Ron had never seen before. She seemed to be weak and depressed and had a somewhat defeated look in her. Normally she was a strong, vivacious, woman, who knew how to fix everything. But then again, Ron had never seen her deal with the loss of a loved one.  
  
What else could he do but agree. "K."  
  
*~*  
  
So, you like?  
  
If not, still review please. I love reading them, even if they are flamers. It helps me to correct what I'm doing wrong. 


	6. Funeral

K, I know the song is long, but read it. It's by a group called Bread and it's really good. It's sad though. It was played at one of my Uncles funeral several years ago, and it's always made me think about how stupid I get with taking things like family and friends for granted.  
  
*~*  
  
You sheltered me from harm.  
  
Kept me warm, kept me warm  
  
You gave my life to me  
  
Set me free, Set me free  
  
The finest years I ever knew  
  
were all the years I had with you  
  
I would give anything I own,  
  
Give up my life, my heart, my home.  
  
I would give everything I own,  
  
just to have you back again.  
  
You taught me how to love,  
  
What its of, what its of.  
  
You never said too much,  
  
but still you showed the way,  
  
and I knew from watching you.  
  
Nobody else could ever know  
  
the part of me that can't let go.  
  
I would give anything I own,  
  
Give up my life, my heart, my home.  
  
I would give everything I own  
  
Just to have you back again.  
  
Is there someone you know,  
  
you're loving them so,  
  
but taking them all for granted.  
  
You may lose them one day,  
  
someone takes them away,  
  
and they don't hear the words you long to say  
  
I would give anything I own,  
  
Give up my life, my heart, my home.  
  
I would give everything I own  
  
Just to have you back again.  
  
Just to touch you once again  
  
*~*  
  
All throughout the funeral, Hermione was able to keep it together. That is, until that song came on. It was a song her dad had listened to over and over again when she was a child. Until now, she had never really paid attention to the lyrics. They really seemed to hit home now. He had always known just what to say when she needed it. How to guide her along without pushing her. And then he was taken away from her. She had told him that she loved him before she left for school, but, other than that, she had done nothing. She hadn't given him a kiss on the cheek, or even a hug. Hermione recalled this with much regret. "It's not fair." She whispered through her sobs.  
  
She was sitting between her mother and Ron. Ron had a protective arm around her, while her mother had a comforting hand on her lap. "I know. I know." Ron said as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little better with Ron there to comfort her, but it still hurt so badly to lose the only man who ever loved her. When Hermione thought of this, she collapsed into even harder sobs than before. Not only had she lost the only man who loved her. The only living man she loved didn't love her in the same way.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron felt extraordinarily bad for Hermione and her mother. Neither of them deserved to lose a loved one. No one did.  
  
When they had arrived at the funeral, Ron had expected only a few people to come, it was after all, a closed casket ceremony and Hermione didn't exactly have a lot of family to speak of. But, to his great surprise, there were so many people there, some had to stand outside of the room.  
  
As it turned out Mr. Granger had been a wonderful man to many people. Helping at fundraisers, giving to as many charities as he possibly could, never turning down a stranger who asked for help. It seemed to Ron, that all of those grateful people had shown up. Mr. Granger had touched so many lives. He had been so caring, giving, and loving.  
  
Ron couldn't help but pray thanks to her father. He had brought Hermione into the world and taught her how to be just like him. Caring, giving, and loving. He had also, in a sense, given Ron a gift. A very precious gift in Ron's opinion. One he, Ron would take care of to no end. That gift was Hermione.  
  
As he held her in his arms, tears began to sting his eyes, and gently role down his cheeks. Tears purely of sadness. For Hermione and her mother, having lost a loved one. And for himself, for never having a chance at the girl of his dreams.  
  
*~*  
  
Not much of a read was it. Sry bout that, but I hope to make then next chapter longer, and hopefully better.  
  
Please Review. 


	7. Questions

It was a few days after the funeral, and Hermione was hulled up in her private dorm room.  
  
Rain poured outside and the bitter cold wind pounded against her windows, as Hermione began sorting through the belongings of her father. Silly stuff was all Hermione could think of to call it. Trinkets. There were pictures, a mold imprint of Hermione's hand that he had kept from around the time she was five, birthday cards he'd received from her, books he had read to her as a child, and something that Hermione hadn't seen before.  
  
It was about the size of Hogwarts; a History, loosely bound, and the deepest black Hermione had ever seen. Unsure of what it could be, but intensely interested in finding out, she opened it, wondering what mysteries lay inside.  
  
The binding crinkled as she began to open the cover. A letter fell out.  
  
My dearest Hermione,  
  
If you are reading this now, I know what has happened to me. I have died, and you must learn to accept that. Loosing someone is always hard, but it is made harder when one refuses to move on. Move on Hermione, but always remember I love you. Remember that.  
  
For many years, I have waited for my death to occur. You may be wondering why, and I promise I will get to that, but I must tell you something more important, that will make you better understand.  
  
Do you remember when you first got your Hogwarts letter? I do. I knew it was coming for quite some time, but I wouldn't tell your mother. She wouldn't have understood. So, I waited, and waited until that wonderful day finally arrived. You were so excited. I could see it in your eyes, and I knew you would be great at Hogwarts.  
  
As you know, your mother wasn't to found of the idea, but I eventually talked her into it, telling her that if anything bad happened, we would pull you out of that school as fast as we could. Did you know that we received letters informing us of your encounter with the troll, your petrifacation, the convict you helped escape (Sirius Black if I recall.), your being held hostage by mer-people, and the trip to the ministry you made to take on Voldemort? I bet you didn't. Neither did your mother.  
  
I didn't want her pulling you out of a school that I knew you loved. I didn't want her to pull you away from the friends you had made. I didn't want her to take you away from the very things I had loved as a child. So, I didn't show her the letters, and pretended, around you and her, as though I was oblivious to the happenings at your school.  
  
You see Hermione; I was once a student at Hogwarts too. 


	8. Continuing the Letter

For all who read this, the things in (()) are for what's going on while Hermione is reading the letter. The beginning * things are, for just the first sentence, intended as a flashback reminder. And in the rest of the story the * things are surrounding Hermione's thoughts.  
  
Thanks for listening.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns the characters. I own the plot.  
  
* You see Hermione; I was once a student at Hogwarts too. *  
  
Those were some of the best times in my life, coming in third only to marrying your mother and having you for a daughter. ((Hermione began to cry at those words.))  
  
Now that you know your old man was a wizard, there's so much more I need to tell you. Maybe then you'll understand my death. Ok, hear it goes.  
  
I was 17, young, impressionable, and as much as I hate to admit it, a coward.  
  
It was the year 1982, and Voldemort was on the rise to power, drawing in more and more followers. You probably already know this, having read so many of those darn books, but I'll tell you anyway.  
  
Like I said. Voldemort was gaining more and more followers, and they were slowly taking over. You couldn't walk down the street without being afraid someone would attack you. I couldn't handle that fear. Death had always scared me. Hell, death scares most people I suppose. But not that Potter fellow and his friends, two years below me nonetheless. No, they weren't afraid of anything. I envied them Hermione. With all my heart. And when you told me, all those years ago, that one of your best friends was a Potter, I almost fainted.  
  
You had done what I had feared most. Befriended the son of the people I helped to kill.  
  
((Hermione couldn't believe it. Her father couldn't have done that. * He couldn't, * she told herself firmly. She knew he could never do a thing like that. Hermione knew he could never kill a person. She had to keep reading. There had to be a reasonable explanation to his words, and Hermione was determined to find it.))  
  
Sounds horrible, doesn't it Hermione? I helped kill your best friend's parents.  
  
You have to know. You have to know that.that I didn't mean to. I never intended for it. I never wanted it. They were good people. I never wanted them to die. Yes, I admit it, I may have hated them, but I NEVER wanted them to die. They didn't disserve it.  
  
((As Hermione continued to read, she felt herself being more and more confused. From the sound of it, her father had helped kill Harry's parents, but . didn't mean to? * How could that be possible? * she asked herself as she continued to read.))  
  
Hermione. Honey. There really is no easy way to say this, and I hope that your well into adulthood before you have to read this, but hear it goes.  
  
I was a  
  
God this is hard to say to you.  
  
I was a Death Eater.  
  
((Just then, someone knocked at the door. Hermione dropped the letter, half out of shock, and half out of fear wondering who could be just beyond the door.))  
  
R&R  
  
Sorry its so short. And I'll update sooner, hopefully with a longer chapter. 


	9. Bellowing

"Hermione," Ron said as he entered her dorm, "are you coming to dinner or." but the sentence died on his lips. Hermione's face was a oddly pale color, and her eyes, normally warm and cheery, were now wide, terrified, and burning with anger.  
  
"Hermione? What.what's 'amatter?" he asked, voice full of worry. Ron knew that her dad's death, her mother's pregnancy, and the fact that she and her mother would be living with Ron and his family come the summer were all very sudden and traumatic. Not only would Hermione not have a dad, or her old home, she would have the added pressure of a new baby in the family and living at the burrow. Though, Ron couldn't see what was so horrible about living with him and his family at the burrow. The twins had moved out, so there would be separate rooms for both Hermione and her mother, and there wouldn't be nearly as much noise. Plus, they could hang out together, look for jobs, practice their apparating, and, if he could talk her into it, play a little Quidditch.  
  
But Ron reminded himself suddenly that those items of conflict and discussion weren't pressing matters at the moment. The one at hand was why Hermione looked like someone had just harassed her.  
  
During the time Ron had been thinking, Hermione had been trying to form words to tell Ron what she had just read. Instead, all she could muster was, "WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!!"  
  
Ron, who hadn't expected this kind of explosion jumped back a little, eyes wide and confused. "Wha.what?" he stammered nervously.  
  
"I said," said Hermione through gritted teeth, as though she was trying to suppress a bit of rage, "Why. Does. EVERYTHING. Bad. Happen. To. ME!" Upon saying this, she stood up, picked the letter off her the floor where it had fallen, and began pacing around the room while she ranted and raved.  
  
"FIRST!" she began. "FIRST my Dad dies. The one man who cared about ME. ME, of all people."  
  
At these words Ron wanted to say that he cared about her too, that he wanted to take care of her, that he liked, maybe even loved her. But somehow, he restrained himself.  
  
Hermione continued, "AND THEN, I fined out that my MOTHER is PREGNANT! BLOODY FRICKEN PREGNANT! How is she supposed to take care of a baby all on her own? Humm? She can't. Hell she could barely take care of me. How does she think she'll be able to handle this all on her own?"  
  
"Well..well," said Ron timidly, not wanting Hermione's wrath to be directed at him, and at the same time wondering what she meant about her mother not being able to take care of her. "My, my Mum," said Ron, anxiety etched across his face as Hermione whirled on him, "she's had loads.loads of practice with kids. I mean, she had to have. There are seven of us. I think she should be able to help your mum out good enough."  
  
Hermione paused for a second, in which she seemed to be mulling over his words, until finally she said, "You're right. Your mum would be able to help her. BUT that's just the point Ron. My mother," she gave an involuntary roll of the eyes, "can't do ANYTHING on her own. I mean it." She added. Seeing Ron's look of disbelief. "She couldn't cook without burning the food. She couldn't clean without setting something on fire. And.and she didn't know how to take care of me." Hermione said the last sentence as though it brought up some painful memories, so Ron tried to push her past it by asking what had gotten her so upset in the first place. It turns out, asking was a big mistake.  
  
She once again, burst into her tyrant of yelling.  
  
"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU!" she bellowed. "MY DAD DIED! MY MUM IS PREGNANT! I DON'T HAVE A HOME! AND TURNS OUT MY DAD, THE ONLY ONE I COULD EVER COUNT ON, THE ONLY ONE I COULD DEPEND ON, THE ONLY ONE I COULD LOOK UP TO, IS A.A.a." But Hermione couldn't finish the sentence. She collapsed onto her bed and began to sob.  
  
Ron, who was completely thunderstruck and very confused as to what her dad supposedly did, gaped at her from is original point of entrance into her room. Slowly, he was able to get his legs to function and was able to walk over to her bed. From there, he put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it consolingly while searching for the right thing to say. But none came to him. So he sat there, letting her sob into her pillow. 


	10. Explanations

A few hours had past since her explosion, and to Ron's displeasure, they had missed dinner. He shook himself mentally for thinking such things. His best friend, the girl of his dreams, had just stopped crying but was now breathing heavily, obviously upset, and all he could think about was food. * Shows what a git I am. * Ron thought sourly.  
  
During this time, many emotions had been running through Hermione. Anger with her father and mother. Sadness because of her dad's death. Confusion as to why her dad would ever become a Death Eater. Curiosity as to how her dad's letter ended. And happiness. This sent a jolt through her. * Happiness? * She wondered. * How could I be happy? * But she realized soon enough. The strange feeling of happiness that was filling her, was because Ron was sitting with her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, wearing a concerned look on his face.  
  
Ron noticed that she was looking up at him. He smiled, and then asked, "So, are you feeling better? Want to talk about it?"  
  
He noticed her eyes began to fill with tears again, and he hastily added, "If you don't, I understand. We can just sit here. Just let me know if you want to."  
  
His concern was so overwhelming for Hermione that at first it almost made her cry. She nodded her head in response. She wanted to talk about what happened, and what she found out, but she didn't know how to tell him. So, instead, she took his hand from her shoulder, (He blushed, having forgotten he was still rubbing it.) and stood up, pulling on his hand signaling him to follow.  
  
Ron, meanwhile, was very confused with her behavior. What did she want to show him? Why wouldn't she speak? What had made her so angry and sad? How had her mother not taken care of her? Suddenly, Ron realized that he didn't know nearly as much about Hermione as he had originally thought.  
  
Hermione lead him to the place where she had dropped the letter during her second outburst. She would let him read it, she decided, because that was the only way she could let him know without verbalizing it.  
  
Before taking the letter, Ron shot her a questioning look, and then reluctantly opened it.  
  
Hermione watched him read. Waiting.  
  
After about five minutes, it was apparent from the expression on Ron's face that he know knew Hermione's dad was a wizard.  
  
*He's getting close. * She thought nervously. Would he ditch her as a friend when he found out? Would he hate her? Would he understand? How would he act? What would he say? All of these questions flowed through Hermione's head in a whirlwind of rapid fire as she waited.  
  
She didn't have to wait long however for Ron's eyes soon widened with shock. He stammered in a mere whisper, "D-death Eater?" Then looked up at Hermione for confirmation.  
  
Slowly, she nodded her head. "Death Eater. That's why I was - am mad at my dad. I didn't read any further though. It was to much to take in, and.and well, you knocked at the door."  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered but it was barely audible as he looked back down at the letter, shaking his head.  
  
*Well, so far so good. * Thought Hermione. At least he hasn't left me, or yelled at me, or anything.  
  
"You said, you said you hadn't finished after he said that?" Ron asked, still in a whisper. Hermione nodded. "K, well, do you want me to finish it, or stop reading, or read it out loud, or what?"  
  
"Umm," began Hermione. She didn't really know what she wanted him to do. She didn't know what else that letter might hold. Did she really want him to know something, that she might have otherwise kept a secret? Hermione paused for a little while longer, Ron now looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I-I guess so. Yeah." She added more surely. "Yeah."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, but 'Yeah' to which question. I asked you three." Ron said patiently, now waiting for clarification and holding up three fingers.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said quickly, hitting herself for expecting him to know which she meant. "Umm, go ahead and read it out loud. But let me do something first." With a wave of her wand, Hermione said, "Silencio Entreic." Her entire room glowed blue before settling back to its normally shades. She had placed a powerful silencing spell on the room. "Oh, and Compinde Locke." She said, pointing at the door. "There. Now no one will be able to hear us or come in unannounced. Continue." She added.  
  
Ron just stood there for a second, the letter in hand, silently marveling at her knowledge of spells. But, after a few seconds of Hermione looking at him, he snapped to and began to read her the letter.  
  
"Aaahem." He choked, clearing his throat. "I was a Death Eater."  
  
*~*  
  
K, now, I'm on Xmas break now and I think I might be able to pump out a few more chapters. Depends on how much family time I have to be apart of. Probably not much since they've forgotten about me twice in the same amount of days. And I know that this chappie doesn't really expand that much on what Hermione's dad said, but I wanted to get a little bit of Ron and Hermione's thoughts in the story so, yeah.  
  
Review. (Please?) 


	11. More Revelations

Ok, as those of you with Author Alert (probably none, but I'll say it anyway), you probably noticed that I updated a lot, and that it was to previous chapters. Nothing has changed as far as the plot goes; I just got sick of the errors I had made that were evident to me. This chapter is a new one though. I hope you like it. R&R.  
  
I don't own nuttin.  
  
*~*  
  
(I was a Death Eater.)  
  
"As you already know, I half became one strictly out of fear, but I suppose there was more to it than that. Yes Hermione, my dear, it was more than just cowardice that drove your old man to the Death Eaters.  
  
You see, I had never really liked James Potter and his gang. Come to think of it, at that time, James was the one I disliked the most. Perhaps he was the one who drove me to go to the dark side. No. Forget I wrote that. That would be making excuses that didn't exist. It was I who chose to join them, and it is I who deserve the fault.  
  
Hermione, it's sad for me to say, and ironic of me to say, that the main cause of me turning to the Dark Lord was because of love.  
  
You must understand that love can make a person to do marvelous, wonderful, kind, and caring things. But love can also drive a person to despise, destroy, hate, and many other horrible things. I must admit to you now though, that love only brings horrible things when it is not returned, and the person of whom it is not returned to, is not strong enough to cope with rejection.  
  
I wasn't strong enough.  
  
Let me tell you the whole story.  
  
I had been in love with Lilly Evens ever since she had started going to Hogwarts. What can I say? She was beautiful with long flowing red hair and the deepest green eyes anyone could ever hope to gaze into. And that's not to speak of her intelligence. She was mesmerizing in the way she could talk, because she knew everything, about everything, and was always at the top of the class. She was everything a guy could ask for and more."  
  
Ron paused for a second, totally encompassed in disbelief. He looked at Hermione who was looking equally shocked and surprised. Neither had ever expected her father to have been in love with Harry's mom, and hearing it now, from a letter written by Hermione's dad extremely overwhelming. As the words sank into Ron, he began to realize that his own emotions and feelings for Hermione were strikingly similar to those felt by her father, toward Harry's mother.  
  
*And bloody hell, * Ron thought, *Harry's mum even sounds like Hermione. * Shaking his head at the thought, Ron hastily began reading again.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I know what you're thinking. How could I claim to have been in love with Lilly Evens and then marry your mother, claiming the same thing for her? Truth be told, I love, loved, both of them. I didn't know your mother back then though.  
  
Lilly was my first love. I watched her from afar, longing to tell her so, and to have her love me in return. I eventually got the courage to tell her. And I did. At her graduation from Hogwarts. Yes, yes, I know I was no longer at school, but you can return once you leave. Little did I know, she had started dating Potter at the beginning of the year after I left. She was dating him at the graduation as well, but I managed to wiggle her away, for a time at any rate.  
  
I went up to her, and Potter, and asked if I could have a private word with her. Potter was reluctant at first to let her leave his presence, but she told him how she knew me and that she'd be right back. But before she left, she kissed Potter, and I knew what they had become, though I had to know what she felt for me, so I dragged her away from his clutches to the entrance hall.  
  
Once we were alone, I spilled everything. And all she did was stare at me. At the time, all I could think was that she was laughing at me. Laughing at how foolish I was to have ever fallen in love with her. Laughing at how I could have ever thought she would return the feelings to a guy like me.  
  
Rage shot through me. Nobody laughed at me.  
  
But, before I go on, Hermione dear, let it be known that I regret what I did next, and will regret it forever, and that I am truly, truly sorry.  
  
I slapped her, hard enough to knock her off her feet."  
  
Ron paused again, looking away from the paper toward Hermione who had just let out a gasp.  
  
"How could he?" Hermione asked, horror reflecting in her eyes. "How could he?"  
  
Ron didn't know how to answer. He could only imagine how hard this was for Hermione. Seeking escape from her penetrating, answer-seeking gaze, Ron became once more immersed in the letter.  
  
"-knock her off her feet. All I can remember is the feeling regret for what I had done. I went to pick her up, to tell her I was sorry, that I would never do that again, but when I reached for her, she shrank away from me. I told her I was sorry, and again went to help her up, but she slapped my hand away. Rage sparked again. I was trying to be plessent to her now, I was trying to make up for what I had done, and all she could do was look upon me with hate and fear. I went toward her again, this time, not intent on helping her. No. I wanted to hurt her. To get her back for all the pain she had caused me.  
  
But before I could reach her, the doors we had exited through just a little earlier, were thrown open by none other than that Potter she loved so much. He looked at Lilly, concern etched in his face, and then he looked at me. He was angry, no, beyond angry. Potter told me to leave, he told me to leave Lilly alone, he told me to never even look at her, because if I did, he would hunt me down, and. Well I don't really know what else, because Lilly had gotten up by then an placed a hand on his shoulder, but one can assume what Potter would have done. And I knew he was more than capable of hurting me, of killing me, he had always been stronger than me, even with the age difference.  
  
A little before a month's time had passed, I met your mother Hermione, about a month after that, we became wed, and a few weeks after that, we were expecting a baby, you, Hermione.  
  
But I still remembered my love for Lilly, and the revenge I knew I would have on Potter. The revenge I knew I had to have on Potter. That's when I became a Death Eater. Yes my dear, even with all of the wonderful things happening in my life at the time, I couldn't let my love for Lilly, and my hatred for Potter go.  
  
I became distant with your mother. She never knew where I was at, and I know she had to have been worried. That didn't matter to me. Nothing mattered to me. I became consumed with my hate for Potter, the revenge I wanted to seek on him, and the power the Dark Lord promised his followers and me.  
  
Over time, the Dark Lord began to trust me more and more. He confided in me, telling me his plans, ambitions, and dreams. He told me how he wanted, and needed to find the Potters. He told me that he needed help, my help. I was eager to please, and eager to avenge the wrongs that had been done against me.  
  
I began to plot."  
  
*~*  
  
What a fine place to stop. Just kidding. I'll probably update with short succession to this chapter. But I want to see what you think so far, and if there's less fluff, and more fact to this chapter.  
  
R&R Please ( 


	12. No

A.N. Sorry that I haven't updated my story in such a long time, don't worry, I plan to throughout the summer. The reason, and there's always a reason, I didn't continue with the story for a while was because of school. Yeah, yeah, yeah, everyone who writes on FF.net has to go to school (well most that is). I just didn't feel I had the time to do this as well as maintain my grades. So ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else J.K. mentions in the HP books.  
  
Over time, the Dark Lord began to trust me more and more. He confided in me, telling me his plans, ambitions, and dreams. He told me how he wanted, and needed to find the Potters. He told me that he needed help, my help. I was eager to please, and eager to avenge the wrongs that had been done against me.  
  
I began to plot."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione responded in a distant voice, a look of shock etched on her face.  
  
"Well, I-I was just wondering if you wanted me to continue." Ron said, looking at the floor, mulling over the last part of the letter he had skimmed. It seemed to him as though the rest would be even more traumatic that the last portion.  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment. Her mouth opened partially a few times, making it seem as though she was trying to voice and answer, but being unable, she simply nodded.  
  
"Ok then, here it goes."  
  
"The plot was simple at first. Find the Potters, tell the Dark Lord where to find them, the Dark Lord would kill Potter and his son, and then Lily would be left seeking a comforting shoulder, my shoulder.  
  
Now Hermione dear, don't think I would have forgotten about you so quickly. I fully intended to take you from your mother, make a home in the Wizarding World, and start new family with Lily.  
  
Plans don't always work out the way you want them to.  
  
First, the Potters couldn't be found. No matter where I looked, and trust me, I looked everywhere. Hogwarts castle, the Forbidden Forest, all the homes in Hogsmead, even their own home in Godric's Hollow.  
  
They were nowhere to be found.  
  
But then I caught wind that they might be using a Secret Keeper. The obvious suspects for the information were Dumbledor, Black, and Lupin. Petigrew knew nothing, as he was so, shall we say, 'willing' to tell me every meeting we had with the Dark Lord.  
  
This was extremely frustrating for me. The only way I could get Lily was if the Dark Lord got Potter. And nobody would even hint in regards to their whereabouts.  
  
Then one day, while I was making way to see the Dark Lord, intending on informing him of my leads on the Potter situation, I heard a conversation taking place within. A conversation between an almost gleeful sounding Dark Lord, and the stuttering nitwit, Petigrew.  
  
Petigrew was muttering so quickly and with such vigor I almost couldn't comprehend his words, but then Potter was mentioned.  
  
Silently, I crept forward.  
  
"Master," Petigrew said in his pathetic little voice. "the Potters, I know where they can be found. I know where they are! Black told me! Black was their Secret Keeper!"  
  
Cursing at myself for not attempting to pull information from Black, I began to listen more closely to their conversation.  
  
"Petigrew," said the sleek waves of the Dark Lords voice, "what do you mean by 'was their Secret Keeper'? Who is it now?"  
  
I heard a pause, and I could sense Petigrew's build up. "Me." He said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Another moment's silence, then my Lord's voice sounded again. "Why don't you come on in Granger, and join our little discussion."  
  
Utter bewilderment came over me, how could he have known I was there? But without thinking, my feet slowly began to shuffle into the room.  
  
The only source of light was that of the embers glowing blood read in the fireplace. My Lord was seated before it, looking at me as I entered, his eyes glowing in much the same way as the embers. His snake was leisurely weaving her way between Petigrew's feet. And Petigrew himself was looking at me, shock and then fear etched on his face.  
  
For a moment, the Dark Lord looked at me. His eyes boring into mine. Then he spoke.  
  
"Petigrew has just informed me that he holds the information that will get me the Potters. Yet, for sum reason," my Lord paused, and turned toward Petigrew. "hasn't given me the information yet. It seems as though he's...second guessing his allegiance to me." Petigrew shivered and vigorously shook his head. "Now, now Peter, don't deny it. I can read your mind as easily as a children's book. It seems to me, Peter, you're going to try and leave here, without telling me. Do you honestly think that'll happen? Even if I were to let you leave, do you believe that Granger here won't force it out of you? Tut! Tut! Are you really that stupid Petigrew?"  
  
By that time, Petigrew began looking more fearful, and slowly backed toward a wall, shaking his head all the while.  
  
Finally I managed to get my voice. "Petigrew, you shake you're head as though denying every accusation, yet your mouth remains closed. Do share your information Petigrew, or I'm afraid I may have to force you."  
  
Petigrew's pathetic mouth bobbled open and closed several times before he managed to say, "Master, M-Master, I'd never betray you. The Potters, they're...well, they're in Godric's Hollow."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at this. Petegrew knew full well that Godric's Hollow held hundreds of homes, and that in order to find the Potters, we needed the exact address.  
  
"My, my Petigrew," the Dark Lord began. "It seems to me that either you have forgotten how this little Secret Keeper thing works, or you really are going to try and leave us without disclosing the whereabouts of the Potters."  
  
While the Dark Lord had been talking, Petigrew had been looking at the floor, muttering aimlessly to himself. Suddenly, he looked up, a look of determination plastered on his face.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione gasped. 


	13. A Letter's End

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. They're awesome, and I love getting them. Keep letting me know what you think, and make any suggestions you think would make this a better story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters, quotes, plots, ect.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione gasped. "My father was there, he was- he was- there when Wormtail betrayed Harry's parents. He was...there."  
  
Slowly Ron made his way over to Hermione, eventually sitting next to her on the bed. "I know." He said while putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Hermione," he started, "you've been through so much, your father was killed by Death Eaters, your mother having a baby on the way, school work's been piling up, and now...this stuff with...with your father is coming into the picture. You haven't been sleeping or eating much, and I almost never see you anywhere outside of classes. Perhaps," Ron paused and Hermione eyed him slowly.  
  
"Perhaps WHAT, Ronald?"  
  
Ron stammered a bit. "Perhaps, we should stop for tonight. Finish reading some other..."  
  
"What? Some other time? Is that what you were going to say Ronald? Humm? Some other time? Do you REALLY think that some other time will be any better than now? Do you honestly believe that?" Hermione fumed.  
  
"I-I um...well, I...uh," was all Ron could manage.  
  
"Oh, just peachy Ronald. The best you can come up with is an 'UM'. Well, since that's the only answer you'll give me, we'll just have to continue, won't we." Hermione paused for several moments while Ron stared wordlessly at her. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Just Read The BLOODY Letter!"  
  
"Hermione, I really don't think you..." Ron looked into her searching eyes, disheartened, he returned to his reading.  
  
"No." Said Petigrew. "I'll tell you exactly where to find them. Their home, 613 Godric's Hollow. That's where they are, that's where they've been hiding."  
  
"Thank you Peter." The Dark Lord replied. "You will be greatly rewarded when I return. Now, Granger, how about you and I pay a little visit to the Potter's. I know there's someone there you've been waiting to see."  
  
With that, Hermione, we left for the Potter's home.  
  
When we arrived at their picture perfect home, that had appeared for months empty, we saw lights flooding through the windows, and shadows passing from window frame to window frame. Noises were coming from within, those of people in a hurry to leave.  
  
The Dark Lord whispered to me, "I believe they've caught wind of our coming."  
  
Ron paused, looked at Hermione and once again asked her if she was really sure she wanted him to continue. With her frustrated assurance, he began yet again.  
  
We forced the door open.  
  
Potter was standing there a mix of fear, determination, and at seeing my face, anger flashing across his face.  
  
"Lilly, take Harry and RUN!!!" He yelled before we could stop him.  
  
Suddenly fury overtook me. All those years he had been with Lily. My Lily. They had made the perfect home. The home she and I were supposed to have together. They were sharing a life together that should have been mine.  
  
We began to duel. Each shooting spells, curses, and enchantments. (I won't get graphic...for your sake Hermione.)  
  
While our battle was commencing, items exploding, and curses slicing with furious force, my Lord passed by. He was looking for Lily and the baby they'd supposedly had, Harry. Your friend.  
  
I heard screams from the back, knowing they were Lily's. I could tell the Dark Lord was hurting her.  
  
Potter saw my lapse of concentration. He slashed me with the same curse Dolohov tried to kill you with. Potter wasn't strong enough to kill me though.  
  
While I was staggering in pain, he ran to help Lily and Harry. I heard him blow the Dark Lord into a wall. I heard my Lord laughing.  
  
"Do you really think you stand a chance against me? All I want is the boy. You just have to hand him over to me, and the two of you will be spared." He said.  
  
"NO! We'll never give you Harry! No matter what you do to us!" Potter said with more valor than his puny body could ever back up.  
  
By this time I had managed to make my way back into the room, still bleeding profusely. I could see my Lord had bound Potter and Lily, and that both had lost their wands, but Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"No? You dare to tell me no Potter? Let's see if I can persuade you, hmm?" the Dark Lord said as he faced Lily. Pointing his wand at her he screeched, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Horrendous screaming filled my ears, poured through the doors, and flooded the entire house. The Dark Lord was hurting Lily. He was hurting her and had sworn to me he wouldn't. He swore she would survive, that he wouldn't do her any harm, so we could start a new life together. My Lord had lied; anger built inside of me, wand out stretched, no clear thought present in my mind, I bellowed, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Lily, who had been withering on the floor, suddenly stopped, Potter who had been bound, was freed, and who was crying and screaming for my Lord to stop, ceased for a moment when he saw the Dark Lord twitching in agony on the floor, howling in pain.  
  
"LILY, RUN, GET HARRY AND GET OUT!" I'll handle this. I love you both. GO!!!" he yelled after coming out of his trance. On his last word, Lily ran as hard as she could to a back room, slamming the door. It caused me to lose focus, and to lose my hold over the Dark Lord.  
  
Potter meanwhile was slowly backing toward the door Lily had exited through, holding his wand out right.  
  
My Lord had gotten up. "You Fool! Get out of my way!" he spat at me before turning toward Potter. "Now Potter, I do believe it is time we dueled. I recall hearing you have learned the etiquette at Hogwarts?" Before the Dark Lord continued any further, Potter called out, "Expelli—"  
  
"SHUT," said the Dark Lord waiving his wand, instantly closing Potter's mouth, "your mouth Potter. Tut, tut, tut. I did think they'd teach you better than that." A spark of red shot out of Potter's wand. My Lord dodged it effortlessly.  
  
All I could do was watch, my actions earlier had gotten me into trouble, and I couldn't afford to lose control again. Doing so would mean my life, so I stood, rooted to the spot.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you REALLY want me to read this. It'll only hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt." Ron pleaded.  
  
"Ron, I'm already hurt. Just finish it."  
  
"Potter, I do believe this is goodbye. Avada Kedavra!" Green flashed through the room and Potter hit the ground, dead.  
  
Making his way swiftly past Potter's corpse, the Dark Lord forced open the door Lily had disappeared through. Her scream echoed through the house, closely followed by the shrill, mirthful laugh of my Lord.  
  
"You've finally learned to fear me." He said, the mirth still filling his voice. "No need stupid girl. Just hand Harry over and you'll never suffer again."  
  
"NO!" Lily pleaded, clutching Harry tightly in her arms. "NO! NOT HARRY!"  
  
I stood silently in the doorway, unable to be anything but an onlooker to the horrible events transpiring.  
  
"NO!?!" said my Lord. "Imperio!"  
  
Lily's fear vanished from her face, replaced by a tranquil, unfocused gaze. I couldn't tell what my Lord was telling her inside her head, but she eventually set Harry down in the crib, still shielding it from the Dark Lord. My Lord still seemed to be trying to talk her into something, but suddenly her peaceful face became angry and determine. Bursting from her lips were the words, "I'll NEVER give you Harry!!!" before she threw her body over him.  
  
"Idiot! Avada Kedavra!!" Another flash of green and Lily feel away from Harry, lying dead on the floor.  
  
My heart was screaming and filling with fury for the death of Lily, but my head told me of certain death if I were to interfere anymore with the Dark Lords plans. Silent tears pouring down my face for Lily, I walked over to her dead body and held her. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord was talking to Harry in a disgustingly pleased voice.  
  
"Now that those useless dolts are out of the way, it's just you and me, Harry. Funny how much trouble you're supposed to cause me, you're a pathetic, useless BABY! Harry, Harry, Harry, such a shame to waste my talents on killing you, but a Prophecy is a Prophecy and those are normally never wrong. And even if they were never wrong, I'd still do away with you, just to save my self the trouble latter in life. Time to join your parents Harry...Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The familiar green flash shot out of my Lords wand, but a blinding white light quickly surrounded Harry, growing larger and larger, filling the room blasting my Lord to pieces, yet leaving a dark, fleeing shadow. With the light, a strange rumbling sounded, growing with the light, shaking the house. The ceiling began falling, and panic took over me. I apparated out of there as quickly as I could.  
  
The rest of Harry's story you've learned from books, newspapers, and your friends, Hermione.  
  
Just know, that if I could go back, and change things, I would. And know that every day that I have lived since that horrible night, I've lived with guilt. I hope, that somewhere down the line, you can forgive me for what I did.  
  
I'll always love you Hermione.  
  
Dad 


	14. Stay With Me

I was re-reading trying to remember where I was going with this story and I couldn't handle some of the typos that were in it so I changed them.

Hope to get out another chapter (a real one…not just alterations).

AN: Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! They really help boost my confidence. This chapter has taken a little while for me to put out simply because I have so many directions that I can take it, I had to try a few before I found the one I liked best. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Ok, so I'm not J. K., but I'll get over it.

Ron had been sitting beside Hermione for the last portion of the letter, trying to comfort her by holding her around the shoulders. During that time, Hermione had gone from silent tears to a stubborn control over her emotions, giving her face a stony appearance. But when Ron had uttered the last words, "I'll always love you Hermione. Dad." She lost all control. Sobbing, Hermione buried her face into Ron's chest and wrapped her arms around him as though he was the only thing safe in her life.

Awkwardly, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's body, slowly easing into a more comfortable embrace. He couldn't help but notice how wonderful it felt, having Hermione in his arms.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "it's going to be ok. Shhhh, it's alright."

Hermione couldn't speak, there were to many overwhelming emotions and thoughts for her to handle at once. Her dad had been a Death Eater. Pain, anger, sadness, and a slight feeling of shock held her to that thought and all its implications. Her father had never really loved her mother or maybe even her, at least deep down. Sadness. Her father had stood by and watched Harry's parents die. Anger and pain. He had been a Death Eater all those years ago. Shock at the revelation, and pain at the betrayal of trust.

As these thoughts kept swimming through her head, one thought occurred more frequently than the others. Comfort and security. Comfort because Ron was holding her, whispering into her ear, and security because Ron was the only person in her life who'd always been there when she needed him. She could no longer say that about anyone else.

Suddenly she gasped, yanking free of Ron's arms. Puzzled and though he'd never admit it, a little hurt, Ron looked up at Hermione's now standing form.

"Wha-," he started to question.

"Harry!" was all she said before she started pacing the room, a look of fear and contemplation written across her face.

"What about him?" Ron couldn't understand why she had suddenly thought of him. Maybe, said a voice in his head, maybe she likes Harry. Maybe she wants Harry and can't stand to be around you. Maybe... Ron shook his head to clear it as pain started to stab his heart. "What about Harry?" Ron repeated, saying Harry's name with a little distain.

"He doesn't know about the letter. He CAN'T know about the letter. Promise me Ron? Promise me?" She said.

"Promise you what, Hermione?" Ron asked, befuddled. But as quickly as the words had left his mouth, he knew what she wanted. "Do you want me to promise to not tell him about the letter? Hermione, but..."

"No Ron, you CAN'T tell him! You just can't." she pleaded.

"He'd want to know what happened to his parents. He'd want to..."

"I know Ron, don't you think I'd thought of that? Huh?" She questioned, slowly getting angry. "What do you think he'd do if he found out, tell me that Ronald? Tell me that?" she paused taking in a deep breath, as though trying to calm herself. "I'll tell you what he'd do." She said before waiting for an answer. "He'd HATE me Ron! He'd HATE me! MY DAD, MY DAD, watched his parents get Murdered. MURDERED Ron!" Tears began welling in her chocolate eyes again.

Ron couldn't stand to see his 'Mione cry, and he could understand the point she was making. She thought that if Harry knew, he'd hate her and no longer want to be her friend, but Ron knew better. "'Mione," he said bracingly, while grabbing her shoulders and looking into her overflowing eyes, "he WON'T hate you. Why would he? You're one of his best friends, and it was your father who did it, not you. He'd still be your friend, and he'd be grateful that you told him. He'd WANT to know, 'Mione."

During Ron's attempt at counsel, Hermione had been shaking her head, completely unconvinced that what he was saying was true. "No, Ron, he won't. He'll be so mad, and he won't want to talk to me. He's already barely talking to us as it is, and I can't stand to lose him."

Her last few words cut Ron deepest. She couldn't stand to lose him. To lose Harry. She couldn't possibly reciprocate the feelings he had for her. She was in love with Harry, not him.

Startled by the thought of wanting her to love him, Ron, recalled some of Mr. Granger's letter. Mr. Granger had loved Lily. Lily hadn't loved him. She loved James, Harry's father. Mr. Granger had become a Death Eater and as good as killed both of them.

Ron loved Hermione. But from what she'd just said, she obviously didn't love him. She was in love with Harry. Did that mean that he, Ron, was destined to become a Death Eater, and to kill both Harry and Hermione, kill his best friend and his only love? It didn't seem likely to him, but Mr. Granger didn't think he'd kill Lily either, and just let her die without much of a fight. Was it possible that he, Ron, would do the same?

He couldn't stand the thought of harming Hermione, so Ron leapt off the bed, said "I promise not to tell HIM, Hermione." And started for the door.

A look of relief came into Hermione's eyes, which had been watching him as he sat in silence, thinking. But just as quickly as the feeling had come, it was gone and replaced with fear. "Wait!" Hermione shouted as Ron started to reach for the door handle. Ron paused, and looked her dead in the eye. "I, where, umm.." she began to stutter, caught off guard by his intense look.

"What Hermione, you got me to promise?" He said, looking as though he'd given up on life and happiness.

"Where are you going? Don't, don't you want to be my friend still?" For about the hundredth time that night, her eyes welled with tears.

Ron was taken aback. "Of corse I want to be your friends still 'Mione. How could you even think that I wouldn't?" Ron said, ignoring the first question. He had been about to go to his dorm, wanting to cast himself into a depressed oblivion and sleep, but apparently, Hermione wanted to unknowingly torture his heart some more.

She was sobbing now, standing in the middle of the room, looking lost and unknowing of what to do next. Ron couldn't stand it, so he swept quickly over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

Hermione nuzzled into him, crying uncontrollably. "Just...just...stay. With, with me...ok...tonight...please?"

Startled by what she wanted him to do, Ron looked down at her. "Are, are you sure, 'Mione. I mean, you don't want to be alone or anything?" She looked up and Ron almost couldn't control the urge to kiss her.

"No...not alone," she said, looking up into his eyes, finally getting control of her tears. "Will you stay with me? I'd feel, I'd feel a lot better if you did." She said, blushing a bit.

"Of course 'Mione. I'll just, I'll just conjure a sleeping bag and pillow and...um...sleep beside your bed." He said, looking away from her, not wanting to lose his composure and take advantage of her in her present state of being.

"Umm...no Ron." Hermione said, stepping back a little from their embrace, looking quite embarrassed. "I meant...I mean, you don't have to if you don't want, but...um...I meant in my bed with me, just you know, holding my hand or something." Saying that, she stepped fully out of his embrace and looked at the floor waiting for his answer.

Ron was flabbergasted. Was she really asking him what he thought she was? "Oh...um...I, well, sure 'Mione, but...a...but on-only if you want me to."

Still looking at the floor, she nodded.

"O-ok then. I'll just umm...yeah...do you need to get ready for bed?" he questioned, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Yeah, um, I guess I do." Said Hermione, finally looking up and smiling a bit. Ron looked confused as to what to do next, so Hermione helped him along. "You can just wait in the bathroom 'till I say it's ok to come out. Oh," she added, as he started to walk toward it. "You'll be needing," she waved her wand, conjuring some Chuddley Cannons pajamas, "Some pajamas."

"Thanks," said Ron, impressed by her skills as a witch, grabbing the clothes, and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door in his wake.


	15. Harry's Thoughts

To ALL Reviewers – Once again, thanks everyone for the reviews, I can't tell you how happy they make me!  
  
aPPle-FrrEAk – no, this isn't going to turn into a 'borderline-ewwie' story. I may however write a lone chapter in the R rated ones if enough people request a chapter like that.  
  
Jennifer01 – thanks for offering to be my Beta but I have a friend who asked to do it for me, so I'm going to hand it over to her and see if it works out a little better. Let me know if it doesn't!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so I'm not J. K. AND NEITHER ARE YOU!!! So stop rubbing it in my face!  
  
)))))(((((  
  
Monday dawned bright and early, and Hogwarts was still abuzz with the last Death Eater attack, the latest occurring somewhere in London, on a muggle couple. Several attacks had occurred for about a year now, but Harry couldn't understand why this specific attack attracted so much attention. After all, it had appeared on the front cover of the Daily Prophet. Most attacks on muggles appeared as fillers for the rest of the paper, allowing real headliners to grace it's cover, like:  
  
'YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACKS!!!  
Beauxbatons Latest Hit'  
  
Or  
  
'UWN MEETING HIT'  
(United Wizarding Nations)  
  
It seemed odd to Harry that an attack on a pair of muggles would make such big news, considering it wasn't a very detailed story. No information was given in regard to the exact location the attack occurred, the muggles' names, or the reason they were attacked. The article did mention, however, that they were the parents of a student attending Hogwarts.  
  
Pausing in confusion, Harry turned and looked toward his girlfriend, Ginny, who was talking about attack on the muggles, with a friend.  
  
"She'd be the obvious person don't you think?" Ginny's friend, Eliza Welsher, said.  
  
"Hermione?" questioned Ginny, mulling the comment over.  
  
Harry jumped into the conversation, upon hearing Hermione's name. "You think Hermione's the student? Why?" he said. True, he had thought about it being her, but had never really thought it with conviction, but nevertheless, he wanted to know Eliza's reasons, just to see if they matched his.  
  
"Um, well," said Eliza taken aback by his abruptness. "All the information fits, doesn't it? I mean, Hermione is a Muggle-born. The muggles are the parent of someone who goes here, and Hermione does. Hermione's been gone for days, and nobody knows where she went. Who knows, she could have been at the funeral or something. And, if the muggles were her parents, then they were obviously attacked for information about you. And since Hermione is one of your best friends, it'd make sense that her parents might have information on you."  
  
Harry was shocked into silence by Eliza's thought process, even thinking that it might have matched Hermione's.  
  
"Yeah...yeah," said Harry. "I s'pose that makes sense."  
  
Ginny jumped in, "It does, but that doesn't mean that it's her. No information was given and all that we've said about Hermione is speculation."  
  
At this, Harry went back to his musings. Eliza's reasoning did make sense. Hermione was his friend, therefore knowing a lot about him, Voldemort got information about people through friends and family, the muggles were the parents of someone at Hogwarts, one muggle had died and just had a funeral, and Hermione had been gone for days, along with Ron. 'Could it be, that the parents were Hermione's, and Voldemort wanted information from them, and that Hermione and Ron have both been gone to go to the funeral?' Harry thought. 'Nah, couldn't be her. They'd have hand me come along if it were her.' his mind said, trying to convince him otherwise. 'Ahh...but you've ignored them for quite some time now. Maybe they didn't want you to come.' Said another nasty voice.  
  
Shaking his head, ridding himself of the unwanted thought, Harry moved on to pleasanter ones. He had made plans to meet Ginny a little later that very evening. 'Boy would Ron be pissed if he knew we'd done it more than just the one time he caught us in the Astronomy tower. God I hope he doesn't find out.'  
  
When Harry came to, he realized everyone was clearing out for their first class of the day. A sudden feeling of dread ran through him, Double Potions was his first class. He didn't want to be late.  
  
))))))))))))((((((((((((((  
  
The very second Harry entered potions class, Snape came flying through the door.  
  
"Well Potter?" Snape said menacingly.  
  
Harry sat quickly, knowing exactly what Snape meant by those two words: sit or face my wrath.  
  
Turning his attention away from Harry, Snape waved his wand at the board and a set of instructions appeared on the board. "You may begin." He said, and with a swish of his cloak, began circling the classroom.  
  
About 45 minutes passed and Harry was starting to worry about Ron and Hermione. 'They couldn't still be gone. Could they? It's already been a week.' Harry thought as he looked around the classroom, hoping he had just overlooked them, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Your potion should be an acid red and quietly humming by now." Snape called.  
  
Harry looked down at his potion, mildly surprised to see it acid red, but disturbed by the high-pitched whistling coming from it. Then, just as Snape was about to sneer a vile comment about Harry's potion, the dungeon door flew open, revealing two very disheveled characters.  
  
Ron and Hermione were looking into the class, a mix of embarrassment and fear playing across their faces, as they panted for air.  
  
Snape looked at them, surprised by their sudden entrance, but regained his composure quickly. However, before he could utter a word, both Hermione and Ron made a bee line to their seats beside Harry, and started their potions without so much as a word.  
  
A twitch started forming on the corner of Snape's mouth as he stared at the two of them, his eyes daring one of them to look up. But neither did. Fury was slowly growing in his eyes and Harry was worried for the safety of his two friends.  
  
"Well," Snape said dangerously slow. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence?"  
  
Hermione and Ron both blushed, but continued with their potions.  
  
"Weasley, Granger." He said, looking at the two of them. When they looked up, Hermione's face was fearful but focused and Ron let out an audible gulp, his face closely resembling Hermione's. "Gather your ingredients and cauldrons and take them to the front of the class. Now!" He barked when they didn't start immediately.  
  
Jumping up, Ron and Hermione rushed to get their things and made their way to the front of the class. Nobody made a sound, waiting to see what Snape would do next.  
  
"Granger, you and Weasley are to finish your potions there." Snape said, and then turned on the attention silent, unmoving class. "What's this? I don't recall giving instructions to stop. Begin now!" He yelled at the awestruck class. No one had ever seen Snape let two Gryffindors off with such a minor penalty for being late.  
  
As the class hurried back into action, Snape went to the front of the class and began to deal out Hermione and Ron's detentions and a command to stay after class.  
  
)))))))))((((((((  
  
The bell for the end of Potions finally rang; the class turned in samples of their potions, and left quickly, leaving Ron and Hermione horribly alone with Snape.  
  
)))))))))(((((((((  
  
AN: You like? Yes. No. Please review and let me know.  
  
And I know that this chapter didn't deal a lot with Ron and Hermione, but I have my reasons.  
  
Oh, and I'm going away for a bit, so I won't be updating for a little over a week, maybe. 


	16. Avoided Questions

The bell for the end of Potions finally rang; the class turned in samples of their potions, and left quickly, leaving Ron and Hermione horribly alone with Snape.  
  
)))))))))(((((((((  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley," Snape said maliciously. "You were late to my class..."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"You see Professor-" began Ron and Hermione in unison before Snape silenced them with a finger.  
  
"I want no excuses. I know what has happened to Ms. Granger's family, and I know why you were both gone for most of the week. Ahh-" Said Snape holding up his finger once more. "Do not question how I know. I know also, that the two of you arrived late last evening. Therefore, I have no sympathy for your reasons for your tardiness. You each have 5 days detention starting today at 7. You will meet me in my office. Bring your school work."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded, both turning to leave as Snape looked at some papers he was grading.  
  
Just as they were about to leave the room, Snape called out to Hermione, "Bring that black book your father stashed the letter in Ms. Granger."  
  
Shock written on her face, Hermione nodded her understanding and left the room with Ron.  
  
)))))))))(((((((((  
  
"What was that about?" Ron questioned as they sprinted toward their Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"Oh, um..." said Hermione, wondering if she should tell Ron. "Well, there was this black book that I was going to look through." she paused, panting for air. They were almost to the rest of the class. "I found it when I was going through my dad's things. The stuff he left me, you know?"  
  
Ron and Hermione had joined the class now. Hermione stopped talking.  
  
As Ron began to open his mouth to question her more, Hermione whispered quickly, "Later," as class began.  
  
))))))))(((((((((  
  
'Here come Ron and Hermione...I wonder where they've been.' Harry thought.  
  
"Hey." Harry said as they joined the class, standing next to him.  
  
"Hi" they whispered back.  
  
Chimeras were today's lesson. Since the animals were considered rather dangerous, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were unable to talk much during the class without risking their lives.  
  
))))))))(((((((  
  
While walking back to the castle for lunch, Harry asked the question he'd been dieing to ask since they arrived.  
  
"Where were you guys?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, silently urging each other to keep their promise.  
  
"We were asked to go on an academic enrichment trip." Replied Hermione quickly.  
  
"Uhu..." said Harry unconvinced.  
  
"We were mate." Ron added in earnest, impressed with Hermione's ability to lie.  
  
"Yeah. Right. And what exactly did this enrichment trip do for you?"  
  
"Er, it...well" Ron began before Hermione cut in.  
  
"We're not allowed to discuss it Harry. That was a part of the agreement we signed before we went. That way, if someone else from Hogwarts or a different participating school was asked to go, they wouldn't know about all the wonderful surprises."  
  
For a second, Ron paused mid-step, gaping at Hermione's story. 'Damn she's good.' He thought.  
  
"Ok, fine." said Harry, a bit of irritation in his voice. "Don't tell me anything. It's not like I'm your best friend or anything."  
  
"Harry," Ron began. "It's not that. It's just, we promised mate."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry said, trying to calm himself a bit. "So, uh, what did Snape have to say after class?" Harry didn't want to get in a fight with them the first day they'd come back, no matter how much he doubted their story.  
  
"Just that we've got 5 days of detention, starting today." Ron said, anger in his voice. "I mean, I already have tons of homework to catch up on."  
  
"And the N.E.W.T.S. are only two weeks away." Harry reminded them as they sat down for lunch.  
  
Hermione spit out her pumpkin juice. "OH NO!" she cried as she quickly got up from the table.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry. "You knew they were coming. You even made schedules for Ron and I. Thanks for that by the way. I think it's helping me."  
  
"I-I...I know Harry. It's just the whole vacation thing got me thrown off schedule! I really need to be in the library." Said just before sprinting off. Just as her footsteps were starting to fade, everyone herd Hermoine's voice screech, "TWO MORE WEEKS! AHHH!"  
  
Laughing a bit, Harry said, "I thought she said you were on an academic enrichment trip. Wouldn't that help you with N.E.W.T.S. and stuff?" His suspicion was once again on the rise.  
  
Ron's ears turned red as he looked anywhere but Harry. "I gotta go too," he said quickly. Springing up from the table, he swiftly left in the direction of Hermione.  
  
"Wait!!" Harry called, but it was pointless. Ron had already disappeared from sight.  
  
Grumbling to himself, Harry rose from the table and headed toward his Transfiguration class a full 30 minutes early. Something was going on that Hermione and Ron didn't want him to know, and he was going to pry until Ron finally spilled the beans.  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
"Psst. Hermione." Ron said while looking through the library's numerous rows of books. "Hermione," he said a little louder.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Hermione whispered harshly, apparently annoyed. She was peering at him through a bookcase, eyes narrowed.  
  
'Great, now you've pissed her off you great dolt!' Ron thought to himself. 'Wow she looks cute when she's annoyed. WAIT! Where the hell did that come from??'  
  
Hermione softened a bit, knowing she didn't want to get into an argument with him in the library.  
  
"Ron," she said gently. "Why are you here and not at lunch with Harry?"  
  
A look of relief spread across Ron's face. 'Maybe I didn't tick her off after all. To bad, I love it when she gets all riled up. Bloody hell!!! Where are these thoughts coming from?'  
  
"He started asking questions about the enrichment trip. I didn't know how to answer without messing it all up. So I just came here."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. 'Why was I mad at him? Oh yeah, he was practically yelling in the library. He's so adorable when he yells. Hold up. Why did I just think that? 'Cause it's true and you know it. Oh, shut up. He is talking to you, you know?'  
  
"—so, you gonna tell me why Snape mentioned it?" Ron finished.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I kind of spaced out there. What did you say?"  
  
"I was just asking you about the black book that Snape mentioned. Why'd he want you to bring it?" Ron said.  
  
"Right...um...I'm not exactly sure why he mentioned it. I know I found it when going through my dad's stuff, but I didn't really get a chance to read any, because of the...well, you know." Hermione answered. For that matter, how did Snape even know about the book? She asked herself. She hadn't told anyone about it. 'Why does he want me to bring the book?'  
  
"Guess we'll find out when we get there, won't we?" Ron asked. "We'd better get to class. The bell's about to ring."  
  
"Ok, let's go. Just don't mention it to Harry though. K?" Hermione said as they rushed to Transfiguration.  
  
'God!' Ron thought. 'How many secrets must I keep for her? And for that matter, how many secrets does she have herself?'  
  
)))))))))((((((((  
  
AN: Sorry if I've offended anyone with the language used in this chapter. I'll remind you however, that this story is rated PG-13. If you can't handle some mild cursing, perhaps you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
This chapter was more for me than anyone else. I like a little fluff in my life and really think that not including any would dull the story, making it more like an encyclopedia than anything else, and who really wants to read one of those. And don't tell me that you would, cuz I know it's a LIE!!!  
  
The suspense builds. Hehehe.  
  
Tell me what you think in a review please. It's simple and quick. 


	17. Oaths to Confess

Hey everyone gracious enough to read this story. Much thanks to the reviewers, they are always appreciated. This chapter has a little less conversation than I had planned, but I think I like the product. Let me know what you think of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I think that sums it up pretty well, don't you alter ego?  
  
Yes, I think that does quite nicely. Pity though, isn't it?  
  
Yup.  
  
))))))))))(((((((  
  
"Ok, let's go. Just don't mention it to Harry though. K?" Hermione said as they rushed to Transfiguration.  
  
'God!' Ron thought. 'How many secrets must I keep for her? And for that matter, how many secrets does she have herself?'  
  
)))))))))((((((((  
  
The last few classes of the day went by slowly for Ron and Hermione. This was due to their not-so-subtle avoidance of Harry. They didn't want him asking questions that could ruin their alibi. A couple of times, Ron had almost slipped and let out what was really going on, but received a sharp kick in the shins from Hermione when the incriminating evidence was about to leak out.  
  
Harry wasn't taking their attempts at avoiding him very well. Sure, he'd avoided Ron and Hermione, the student body, and teachers during most of the year, but they surely wouldn't do the same to him. Ron and Hermione wouldn't do that. They'd always been honest and upfront with him. So why were they hiding something? Why were they avoiding him? What were they hiding? Did it have to do with Voldemort? If it did, surely they'd tell him. After all, he was connected to the bloody bastard. And he was the one that would have to kill him in the end.  
  
'_They don't know that though, do they?_' Said the nasty voice that liked to fill Harry's head. '_You've been hiding that from them since 5th year and you've been withdrawn. Perhaps if you just told them.' 'No._' said another voice in Harry's head._'I can't tell them. They'd overreact.' 'It's not like you've given them the chance to react.'_the nasty voice replied coolly. '_Oh shut it.'_  
  
It wasn't as though Harry had never thought of telling them before. He was just afraid of their reaction to the news. That is, him being the only one who could defeat Voldemort.  
  
Ron probably wouldn't believe him at first, Hermione would probably have a conniption and then rush off to find the nearest book that might help.  
  
'_Well help isn't going to come from a book._' Harry thought bitterly. '_And I don't need them looking at me with pity every time I glance their way. I've had more that I can swallow with all their concern over Sirius' death._' Harry hadn't thought of that in a long time. He found Sirius's death was easier to deal with if he didn't. '_Maybe I should tell them. I felt better about Sirius after I talked with them about it. Maybe it'd help me deal with this too. Maybe...I'd have to tell Ginny first. She'd want to know. That's it, I'll tell them. Tonight. I'll tell all of them tonight.'  
_  
With that vow to himself, he gave his full attention to the last of his classes.  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
Ron and Hermione had done their best to avoid Harry discretely. To both their chagrin, Harry seemed to have caught on to the fact, often times getting an annoyed and slightly dazed look during the last classes of the day. Both worried that no matter what they did, Harry would erupt with anger. The causes for his anger being 1) avoiding him not telling him the truth, 2) telling him and having him ticked that they didn't tell him sooner, 3) because of the news they had about Hermione's dad and what really happened to his parents, or 4) all of the above.  
  
To Hermione, it was best to have Harry angry at their evasiveness. To Ron, it was better to have him mad because he knew the truth. However, as Ron had promised, he wouldn't tell a soul, especially Harry.  
  
Hermione's anxiety built up every time Ron was near Harry. What if Ron accidentally let it slip? What if he told Harry? Would Harry ever speak to her again? Ron was still speaking to her even though he knew the truth, but it was different for him, the people killed weren't his parents. Would Harry understand and except that Hermione had nothing to do with her father's actions?  
  
This thought process would often cause Hermione to listen intently to Ron and Harry's small, whispered conversations during classes. Most often, this caused Hermione to kick Ron in the shins when he started skating over thin ice. Hermione knew Ron wouldn't tell on purpose, but she couldn't bring herself to trust him enough to keep his silence.  
  
Ron's apprehension, however, lay elsewhere.  
  
If he didn't tell Harry the truth, and soon, he felt as though he might explode from the tension. He also knew he couldn't tell Harry in order to keep his word. This realization troubled him greatly. '_She told me not to tell Harry. She made me promise. So why can't I just tell Harry that there's something I'm not allowed to tell him because Hermione made me promise? Because you know that he would bug you about it anyway, and probably ask Hermione more questions about the secret than he already is. He'd also probably tell her that you'd slipped some of the secret to him, at least that there was a secret. 'Mione would be pissed with you. Hold on.'_Enlightenment seemed to have struck Ron suddenly._'I could tell Ginny, and then she could tell Harry. That way, I wouldn't be the one telling Harry. She only made me promise not to tell him. Oh, get over it man! 'Mione would never speak to you again if you did that.'  
_  
Secrets were horrible little things that could drive a person to insanity, Ron was realizing. He'd have to discuss his point of view with Hermione and see if he could talk some sense into her. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to reason her into telling Harry by tonight.  
  
))))))))(((((((  
  
Dinner followed classes, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all feeling extremely uncomfortable. None of them were speaking throughout the meal, but were, instead, trying to reason out how they could relay their ideas and secrets to each other without ruining their already tattered friendship.  
  
No one was making much progress.  
  
But 7 o'clock rolled around quickly enough, and Ron and Hermione had to depart for detention.  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
Even though Ron and Hermione arrived precisely at 7, Snape was nowhere to be found. Apparently, he had forgotten their arrangements. Since both students didn't want to face Snape's wrath if they were caught doing nothing, pulled out their built up homework from the week prior.  
  
About an hour and a half passed and Hermione had successfully finished. Seeing that Ron was in dire need of help if he wanted to get done any time soon, Hermione began to help him with his last essay.  
  
Once they were done, both looked around the room, hoping Snape would pop out of his hiding place and tell them to go. After waiting for about 5 minutes, though, they realized Snape might not show up at all.  
  
Ron was secretly glad Snape wasn't there. Not only was he able to concentrate better in the silence, but he was also able to speak with Hermione in private about his promise.  
  
"Hermione," he said, looking toward her, her head bent over her favorite book, 'Hogwarts: A History'. "Why are you reading that...wait, never mind, that's not what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"What do you want to talk about Ron?" Hermione questioned, looking up from the title-less black book her father had sent her. Some of the its contents was scary. The book held anything from curses to charms, poisons to antidotes, and modern spells to ancient forgotten magic. Most of the stuff within the book was dark magic; the counter spells and antidotes only working if the magic didn't kill the victim immediately.  
  
"I wanted to talk about the promise I made, you know, about not telling Harry." Ron began. "Just," said Ron, cutting off Hermione's outburst before it even began. "Just hear what I have to say. Then say whatever you want afterward. Just let me finish."  
  
Hermione nodded. It seemed that Ron had something he really needed to say.  
  
"Ok..." he sighed. "I understand your concern. You think Harry will explode with anger, because your father pretty much...sorry about being blunt 'Mione...but your father pretty much killed Harry's parents. But isn't that what Sirius said when we helped him in our 3rd year? That's rhetorical by the way. Harry wasn't mad at Sirius though. He knew that Sirius had made a mistake that couldn't be reversed. Everyone makes mistakes 'Mione. And Harry was able to forgive Sirius, who was one of many that contributed to the series of events causing their death. 'Mione, you had**nothing**to do with it. Just your dad. Bloody hell 'Mione, you weren't even born yet!"  
  
"Don't swear." Hermione quickly covered her mouth. The reprimand had just slipped. She hadn't intended to do it, it was just habit. Ron had paused. "Sorry, go on." She squeaked.  
  
"All I'm trying to say, 'Mione," Ron continued in a softer voice, "is that_Harry. Will. Not. Hate you._Sure, he'll be mad that we didn't tell him when we found out, and that we tried to keep it from him, but he_WILL_get over it. We need to tell him 'Mione. Even if he doesn't want to talk to you or be around you or anything else, I'll always be here for you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Hermione didn't answer. "That wasn't rhetorical. You can speak now, I'm through."  
  
"I understand. And...and you're right Ron. We need to tell him. He'd want to know. But—how?" she asked.  
  
"We could have him read the letter himself. In your room. Nobody's allowed in there, so it'd be private. And we could brigade him in there if we needed to." Ron reasoned.  
  
"It's barricade Ron, not brigade." Hermione said giggling. Sobering with resolve, she said, "We'll do it tonight. After detention."  
  
"Yeah? Ok, great. Where's Snape by the way?" Ron asked, relieved he wouldn't have to keep the secret much longer.  
  
"Professor Snape to you Mr. Weasley," Snape said coldly from the doorway. "unless you'd like a few more detentions." Looking away from Ron and toward Hermione, Snape asked, "Did you bring the book?"  
  
Hermione was confused by the question. Why did Snape need to ask? The book was sitting on the table right in front of her. Pushing her confusion aside, she nodded and pushed the book toward him. Maybe he hadn't seen it.  
  
"Don't be silly, girl. That's 'Hogwarts: A History.' Not the Book of Rancidity." Snape said sneering at the book presented.  
  
"But Professor, this is the book. It's the black one you told me to bring, the one that had the letter in it. By the way Professor, how did you know about it? I haven't told anyone a word about it. Heck, I haven't even looked through it myself." Hermione said, her puzzlement building.  
  
Ron was listening with much interest. Hermione claimed that the book on the table was the book Snape asked her to bring, but, to Snape and himself, it looked like another copy of her bible, 'Hogwarts: A History.'  
  
Meanwhile, Snape remained silent, supposedly thinking about Hermione's answer and questions. "Maybe..." Snape whispered to himself.  
  
"Tell me Ms. Granger, what contents are held within that book?" He said, ignoring her questions.  
  
"Professor, I'd like to tell you, but I want to know first how you know about the book. And for that matter, why you want to know what's in it?" Hermione said clearly.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open. Hermione was trying to bargain with Snape. Not only that, she had refused to answer his question. Ron had never thought she would avoid answering a question.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you realize you don't hold the power to make me answer, let alone, not answer my question, don't you?" Snape replied, his voice frosting over with iciness.  
  
"I'll tell you what's in it when you answer my questions." Stubbornness pulsated from Hermione. Ron knew the vibes all to well.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just get the information I need without your cooperation._Ligimens_!" Snape called, pointing his wand at Hermione. The spell hit her squarely in the chest and memories of long ago flooded Hermione's mind.  
  
_Her mother was watching her, making sure she did her chores perfectly. She hadn't, and her mother made her start all over again. She wasn't allowed to play until they were done right... She had received her letter inviting her to go to Hogwarts. Her mother didn't want her to go, but her dad talked her mother into it... They'd helped Sirius escape with Buckbeak... They were running through the Department of Mysteries... She found out Sirius was dead... She found out her father had been killed by Death Eaters... She listened as Ron read the letter about her father's role as a Death Eater... She began to ask Ron to stay with her...  
  
'No.' she thought. 'No, you can't see that. Get'_"OUT!!!" she shouted.  
  
In a sudden whirlwind of color and motion, Hermione had removed Snape from her memories and come back to the present.  
  
Ron had watched, shocked at Snape's behavior. Maybe he really is working for Voldemort, Ron had thought in the seconds between Hermione being hit by the spell and the time she shouted "OUT."  
  
Before Snape or Hermione had become completely coherent, Ron stunned Snape.  
  
"Are you ok 'Mione?" he asked anxiously. If Snape had done anything to her, he swore he would kill him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Ron. Just help me up." Hermione said, her voice a little raspy.  
  
"Come on. Grab my shoulders. I'm taking you to Dumbledore." Ron said before he helped her up from the floor, holding her around the waist.


	18. The Book of Rancidity

As Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs that would lead them to Dumbledore's office, both were lost in thought. Ron still couldn't quite grasp what had possessed Snape to use Ligimens to get into Hermione's mind. If Snape had answered Hermione's questions, Ron was almost positive that she would have told Snape anything he wanted to know—provided that his answer was satisfactory. But the real mystery in Ron's mind was not Snape's actions; rather it was those of Hermione. She had blatantly refused to answer questions posed by a teacher and Hermione had never done that without a reason.

Hermione hadn't been surprised by Snape's actions at all, however, but was now contemplating the importance of the black book her father had left her. There had been a note scrawled on the inside cover but she had skipped over it having, at the time, been more interested in the contents of the book. After what had transpired in the dungeon, that message seemed to be more important than Hermione had reasoned. Luckily she had grabbed it before Ron managed to drag her from the classroom mumbling about going to go to Dumbledore. Maybe it was a good idea, Hermione thought, Dumbledore always seemed to know the answers, and she could bounce her ideas off of him.

When the reached the stone gargoyle, Ron realized he had not the slightest idea what the password would be. Before he could start his process of guess and check, Hermione rushed, "Hot Tamales."

"Wha-?" Ron began, but stopped as the gargoyle sprang to life and the spiral staircase began its accent toward Dumbledore's office. He had momentarily forgotten that Hermione was Headgirl and was therefore entitled and obligated to know the password to the Headmaster's office incase of emergency.

"Not now." Hermione said, noting Ron's open mouth. The only thing on her mind was getting to Dumbledore and finding the answers to her questions. As she raised her hand to knock on the door, Dumbledore's voice rang out, "Come in Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, sheaves of paper strewn across its surface, looking expectantly at both students. "Please, sit." He said while gesturing toward a grouping of four chairs that faced his desk. As they sat he questioned, "What, may I ask, is the reason for this fairly late visit?"

Ron's mouth was just starting to form a word when Hermione rushed, "We just left detention with Professor Snape, which is why it's so late. Sorry about that, but I think what I have to ask is really important. It's about the Book of Rancidity."

Once the words 'Book of Rancidity' had left her mouth, Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "How did you come to hear of that book?" he said, his voice sounding suddenly clipped and urgent.

Ron, who had been a little disgruntled at being cut off and slightly bewildered by Hermione's casual dismissal of the very professor who had just tried to force an answer out of her, noticed the change in Dumbledore's demeanor almost as quickly as Hermione.

"So it is and important book." She said, though whether she was talking to herself or to Dumbledore was a mystery. "Why?"

Dumbledore smiled crookedly at how easily Hermione had come to the deduction that the book was important, simply from his tone. "Miss Granger, there are many reasons why the book _could_ be important, but I must first know how you came to hear of it."

Looking down at the book that was now situated in her lap, then glancing up at Dumbledore, Hermione began, "Well, I had never heard of it until Ron and my detention with Professor Snape."

Before she could continue, Ron interrupted exasperated, "_HOW_ can you say his name so casually Hermione? Snape just tried to get into your head." Tapping the side of his head to emphasize his point, Ron then turned to Dumbledore and continued, "He tried to used Ligimens Professor! He was trying to force her to tell him about the book!"

"Please calm down Mr. Weasley." Ron blushed, but Dumbledore continued on, "You're saying—if I'm not mistaken, _Professor_ Snape just tried to enter her mind to get information about the book?" At Ron's nod, he turned to Hermione and said, "Did he succeed?"

"No Professor. He managed to get through only a few memories before…" she paused as the memory of last night came flooding back to her, the very memory she had stopped Snape from seeing.

When Ron had agreed to stay the night with Hermione, her heart felt as though it was about to take flight, despite all that had happened. She had been sure he was going to say no. But he hadn't, she elated. As he walked into the bathroom to change, Hermione hastily changed into an old, huge, worn out t-shirt—it was so large she hadn't needed to wear pajama bottoms with it unless it was to cold to go without. Since Ron was sharing her room, however, she decided it would probably be best to where a pair of shorts. She, at least, would feel more comfortable that way.

"Ok," she said once she had changed. "You can come out now."

Ron stepped out of the bathroom as she was prepping her bed for the evening. He watched with bemused interest as he watched her carefully take of the decorative pillows and set them into a neat pile on the floor, and as she tidily folded down the comforter and sheet. His eyes had followed her unconsciously graceful, yet efficient movements until she turned her tear-streaked face toward him. The bemusement in his eyes had vanished almost instantly. So much had happened to her tonight, so many revelations had transpired, that all the humor vanished from the scene.

Hermione saw the smirk vanish from his face like it had merely been an illusion, an illusion replaced by a reality of sadness and uncertainty. Worriedly and now suddenly close to tears, Hermione asked the first question that had repeatedly popped into her mind since he had read the letter. "You aren't going to leave me, are you?" she strained to say.

Realizing he had apparently set off her uncertainty again, he quickly moved toward her and embraced her. As he hugged her, he whispered, "I would never leave you Hermione. I'll always be your friend." He gripped her tighter as he felt her shake with a new wave of tears, their wet warmth soaking through his shirt. "Shhh. It's going to be ok. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh." Soothingly rubbing her back and whispering reassurance, Ron began to think of how he wished he could be more than just her friend.

He wanted to be so much more than that—he wanted to be her everything, just like she was everything to him. He wanted to be with her all the time. He wanted to be able to tell her everything he was feeling and all the worries he had, and have her trust him enough to do the same. He wanted her to love him like he loved her.

But it couldn't be, he thought, mentally shaking himself. Friends would be how they would always remain because she would never feel that way about him. She would never want them to be anything more. As he gently guided her into a sitting position on her bed, he began to pull away, hoping to build a makeshift bed on the coach he had seen settled in a corner of her room. Surely she hadn't meant that she wanted him to sleep in her bed with her. She had probably just been too distraught to be thinking clearly. He was impaired from withdrawing further, however, when Hermione's grip tightened.

"It's ok, 'Mione. I'm just gonna make a bed on that coach." He started, but the tears she had almost stopped began to flow full force again. Exasperated, Ron asked, "What? What is it 'Mione?"

"You—you said—that you would—would stay with me." She sobbed.

"I am. I am." He reassured, but he felt her head shaking back and forth and realized his mistake. "I just thought that you hadn't really wanted me to sleep with…" Ron's ears turned bright red as he realized what he had almost said. "To sleep in your bed." He revised. Knowing that either way it was put, the question Hermione had posed earlier was still rather embarrassing to her, so to keep her from having to suffer further embarrassment, he heightened his own. "I really don't mind. Sleeping…" his ears turned a deeper red. "Sleeping in your bed is fine, I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

Now feeling more humiliated than he had ever felt in his life, Ron was greatly relieved when Hermione whispered brokenly. "I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't wanted you to."

"Ok then. Let's get you into bed then." He said in a rush as he gently pulled away, pulling the sheets down so she could slide under them. After tucking her in, he walked around and climbed into the other side of the bed. Hermione whispered 'nox' to extinguish the candles that had been burning, set her wand on the nightstand, and slowly moved her hand into Ron's, clinging to it as if it were her last lifeline. He squeezed it reassuringly. Leaning toward her, he whispered, "Good night, 'Mione."

"Good night Ron." She whispered back, feeling content for the first time in what seemed like an eternity until she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Ron simply watched her in the shadowy glow cast by her dieing fire, until he was sure she had fallen asleep. Leaning close to her face, he brushed some of her hair back with his free hand. Rubbing his thumb across her cheek, he whispered even more quietly than before, "I'll never leave you, my love," then leaned down and kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

The memory brought a slight smile to Hermione's lips. Ron hadn't known she wasn't quite asleep yet, and Hermione wasn't about to dim the bright memory by asking him about it. Calling her 'my love' and kissing her forehead had shot Hermione's heartbeat into a rapid pounding and erased all doubt in her mind that Ron would ever abandon her. The hope of love and companionship had shined bright and beautiful like a lighthouse by the sea of darkness and tragedy that had been threatening to sweep her up in a powerful storm, out to sea and lost forever.

Knowing, however, that now was not the time to dwell on her and Ron's relationship, Hermione quickly regained focus. "…before I stopped him." She finished.

Nodding his understanding, Dumbledore waited silently for Hermione to continue. "Professor," she continued, "he then asked me if I had brought the book. It confused me though because it had been sitting right in front of me at the time. He told me however, that it was Hogwarts: A History, not the Book of Rancidity. I reassured him that it was indeed the book, but he didn't believe me."

Dumbledore saw the unasked questions swimming around in her eyes, but didn't feel he could answer them quite yet—not without a bit more information. "Miss Granger, did you actually call the book by name when you showed it to him? No?" Hermione had been shaking her head. "Then, if my suspicions are correct, the book must have an enchantment on it. An enchantment that is quite close to those used by Secret Keepers and the families they protect. You, Miss Granger, are quite possibly the Secret Keeper of the Book of Rancidity." As he paused, Ron and Hermione both started to speak, but held their tongues when Dumbledore raised his hand. "That means that until you directly tell someone the name and location of the book, they can only form dead-ended conclusions about both." Noting their confusion he continued, "That is to say, I suspect the book in front of you to be the Book of Rancidity, but as you have not confirmed either way, I can not see it for what it really is."

Silence ensued as each Ron and Hermione let his words sink in. Ron now understood why the book had looked like Hogwarts: A History to himself as well as Snape. Hermione however, was adding more questions to those she already held.

"Professor, _if _I were to say I had the book and showed it to you or anyone else, would they be able to let anyone else see it?" Hermione asked.

"No they would not."

"Ok, but would they be able to use it?"

"There is that possibility, yes."

"What is supposedly held within the book, sir? Or do you know?"

Dumbledore paused, seeming to think out his answer before he gave it. "The book has been said to be naught but a legend. Rumor claimed it was created hundreds of years ago by the most powerful wizard of that time—Merlin. I see that surprises you Miss Granger, as you have probably heard of him even in the muggle world, but back then, the separation of our worlds was not quite so apparent. Many, witch, wizard and muggle alike, had heard of his great power."

"Unlike the, as muggles would call them, fairytales would have you believe, Merlin was not among the most wholesome of wizards. Power can do that to a person. It drives out all that had once been good with in them and allows hate and evil to rampage. Supposedly, Merlin had taken to writing this book, the Book of Rancidity, before he had gained much of his power. The title was not his own, but had been given to the book years and years after when the book had fallen into the wrong hands and terrible things were unleashed. You may have heard of the Bubonic Plague. It was rumored that the person who had come into possession of the book had recited one of its more sketchy incantations, hoping to punish an old enemy for a past wrong. That owner was said to die of the plague as well, and the book was passed on and on through the decades—though no one was ever sure if it really existed."

Ron cut in, despite his shock at the information he was receiving, "But Professor, what happened to Merlin? What did he supposedly write in the book?"

Serenely smiling, Dumbledore continued, "The death of Merlin has never been confirmed or denied. Some believe he is still alive, where as others believe him to be long since dead. I would think, upon current evidence, those believing him to be dead are correct. As for the contents of the book, only those who possess the book or who are revealed the book can tell you for sure. It is said to be a mixture of good and evil, of war and peace, and of hate and love—all that is revealed by the book is determined by the reader and, once again rumored, by the atmosphere around the reader. If evil, war and hate are sought or prominent, the book will show the spells and incantations likely to further that path. It works the same way with good, peace and love."

"How is that possible Professor?" Hermione questioned. "Shouldn't the book show everything that was written? And if Merlin really was such a bad guy, how could there be more than hate related spells?"

"Enchantments can be placed on the book Miss Granger. And I never said that Merlin was always a bad guy. Power, I believe, had made him that way. As he continued to discover his strength, the ability to be able to control any situation as he saw fit and to make others conform is what I think turned him. This also explains how he could have sought to discover multiple categories of spells."

"As time moves on, and as well you know, rumors have been known to be altered. It is possible, in my opinion, that none of this information is true, especially about the next part I wish to divulge. However, before I go on, I feel it is imperative we get Professor Snape up here as well as your friends, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. What I have to say may or may not prove relevant until I know more information." Sweeping himself up into a standing position, Dumbledore towered over them before saying, "I do believe you will stay here until I get back?" He said without waiting for an answer then strode out of his office.

AN: So, how do you like it? I have the next chapter (or two—maybe) planned, but don't expect it out very quickly since school has started again and I don't know how much time I'll have.


End file.
